


Kofeina

by Seiraheron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Lance (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), klanceandothers2018
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiraheron/pseuds/Seiraheron
Summary: Keith każdego dnia przed pracą kupuje podwójne espresso w kawiarni, w której od miesiąca pracuje Lance. Głupio mu zagadać do faceta którego nie zna, a Lance uparcie twierdzi, że jego numer telefonu nie zmieści się na kubeczku do espresso. Lance decyduje, że pora zacząć działać inaczej.





	Kofeina

**Author's Note:**

> Wiem że nie bardzo postarałam się z wymyślaniem tytułu, ale była 3 w nocy - "kofeina" jest pierwszym tematem mini wyzwania tematycznego na polskiej grupie klancowej na facebooku. Szczerze mówiąc miałam go zmienić, ale tak długo temat wisiał mi w szkicach, że zdecydowałam że może już zostać jak jest :P 
> 
> Naprawdę dobrze się bawiłam pisząc tak krótką formę (to serio była miła odmiana po miesiącach pracy nad Snowblindem i More Than You Know), ale wciąż mam wrażenie że jest jeszcze dużo do poprawy — i pewnie będę to jeszcze poprawiać, biorąc pod uwagę ile frajdy sprawia mi pisanie wszystkiego związanego z Coffeeshopami (kawa rządzi! bariści są hot! kofeina życiem!). Mam nadzieję że będziecie się bawić przy czytaniu tego opowiadania co najmniej tak samo jak ja przy pisaniu go. 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Praca na pierwszą zmianę w kawiarni ma jedną, grubą wadę, na którą nikt normalny nie wpadnie, póki mu się to nie wydarzy. 

...

Głupio zapytać gorącego faceta o imię do napisania na kubku, kiedy jest jedynym klientem. 

O piątej rano. 

Każdego, cholernego dnia w pracy. 

Lance westchnął, chwytając za mały kubeczek do espresso i jak każdego dnia obudził ekspres zaczynając od podwójnej porcji. Koleś za ladą oparł się ciężko o kontuar, tak że głównym widokiem dla Lance’a stały się gęste, ciemne włosy.  
_Mullet_ , zauważył ze zdumieniem. Facet przychodzi tu codziennie od miesiąca, a on dopiero teraz zauważył że ma mullet. 

Ekspres syknął, oznajmiając koniec pracy. Lance łagodnie obrócił kubeczek w dłoni i delikatnie odłożył go na ladę. Nie żeby na tak małej powierzchni miało się zmieścić imię. 

— Twoje zamówienie. — powiedział, opierając się o blat. 

Chłopak drgnął, odrywając się od kontuaru i złapał za kubek. Jak zawsze skinął tylko głową w stronę Lance’a, wychylił całość od razu i wyrzucił kubeczek do kosza przy drzwiach. Dzwoneczek przy framudze zanucił cicho, kiedy chłopak delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi. 

Lance odetchnął głęboko, stojąc w przyćmionym świetle lamp kawiarni. 

Jutro.

Jutro w końcu poprosi go o imię. 

+++

Zegar wskazywał 5:20, kiedy Lance odłożył książkę pod ladę, próbując nie drżeć ze zdenerwowania. Chłopak od mulleta powinien być w kawiarni dziesięć minut temu, jak zawsze między 5:05, a 5:10. Powinien wejść, kiwając głową i łagodnie zamykając za sobą drzwi, spojrzeć na Lance’a spod ciemnych, długich rzęs (geez, Lance miał miękkie kolana za każdym razem, kiedy tak na niego patrzył), a potem, w zależności od dnia albo to Lance pytał czy podać to samo co zwykle, albo chłopak prosił o podwójne espresso. 

Jak zwykle od miesiąca.

Problem polegał na tym, że dzisiaj nie był dzień taki jak zwykle (w końcu Lance zdecydował się zapytać go o to cholerne imię), była 5:20, ekspres wciąż stał, milczący po prawej stronie Lance'a, lodówka z ciastami cicho brzęczała w kącie, a faceta od espresso jak nie było, tak nie ma.  
  
Lance jęknął, podrywając się z taboretu. Zegar uparcie wskazywał 5:21, kiedy złapał za miękką ściereczkę i nerwowo przetarł wysoki kubek do latte. _Może po prostu się rozchorował? Zatruł wczorajszą pizzą, dostał nagłego ataku alergii na kota sąsiadów, spadł ze schodów, nie wiem, ktoś zabrał mu drabinkę kiedy pływał w basenie?_

Lance spojrzał z przerażeniem na kubek w dłoniach. 

_Facet jest martwy._

Lance podskoczył, przerażony, gdy dzwoneczek nad drzwiami dziko zabrzęczał, obwieszczając nadejście nowego klienta. Chłopak od espresso wpadł do pomieszczenia, wbrew wyrobionej rutynie trzasnął drzwiami, spojrzał na Lance’a dzikim spojrzeniem, ciężko podchodząc do kontuaru i zanim Lance zdążył choćby otworzyć usta, wychrypiał:

— Potrójną. 

Lance mrugnął, zamierając z kubkiem i szmatką w dłoni. Zimne powietrze z zewnątrz sprawiło że zadrżał, wpatrując się w dziką szopę na głowie chłopaka, serce wciąż waliło mu w piersi, pompując więcej adrenaliny, niż po zobaczeniu seryjnego mordercy. Lance powoli uspokajał się, widząc sklejone od snu oczy klienta, a kiedy facet pochylił się nad ladą, Lance poczuł ciepły zapach pościeli. 

Cholera, tak bardzo podobał mu się ten zapach. 

Lance drgnął, odłożył porcelanę i chwycił za większy kubeczek do espresso, starając się nie skupiać na powietrzu dookoła niego. Ekspres syknął, zarzęził i ożył, wypuszczając ciemną ciecz prosto do kubka.

Lance podniósł wzrok na chłopaka. 

— Ciężka noc? — odchrząknął. 

— Raczej ciężki poranek — odpowiedział chłopak, starając się poprawić włosy. Lance zachichotał, lekko poruszając kubeczkiem. 

— Już myślałem że jesteś martwy. — powiedział, zanim zdążył się zastanowić. 

Chłopak zamrugał, wpatrując się w kubeczek w dłoni Lance’a. 

— Martwy? — zapytał. 

Lance poczuł ciepło na twarzy, przysuwając kubeczek w stronę chłopaka i nabijając kwotę na kasę. 

— Wiesz, codziennie od ponad miesiąca przychodzisz tu dokładnie między 5:05, a 5:10. Codziennie. Zawsze podwójne espresso wypijane w drodze między kontuarem a drzwiami, zero okazywania karty stałego klienta, zawsze wyliczone drobne. — Lance potwierdził transakcję, nie patrząc na chłopaka naprzeciwko — To oczywiste że coś się stało. 

Chłopak zamrugał, wpatrując się w kubeczek. 

— Kofeina. — powiedział. 

Tym razem to Lance zamrugał — Kofeina? 

— Kofeina — potwierdził chłopak — Jestem, tak jakby, rodzajem niskociśnieniowca. Pracuję na porannej zmianie, ale bez kawy rano nie jestem w stanie się na niczym skupić. Espresso działa na mnie jak leki. 

Lance wydarł paragon i spojrzał na klienta — I dzisiaj zaspałeś bo…? 

— Na wczorajszej imprezie znajoma podała mi drinka z energetykiem. Z kofeiną. — odpowiedział — Nie byłem w stanie zasnąć. 

Lance patrzył na chłopaka w milczeniu. _Jaka firma robi imprezy pracownicze w środku tygodnia?_ — pomyślał. 

Chłopak podniósł wzrok, wpatrując się w zegar nad głową Lance’a. Krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, kiedy złapał za kubeczek i plastikową pokrywkę, w popłochu zbierając się do wyjścia. 

— Cholera, jestem spóźniony — jęknął, kierując się w stronę drzwi — do zobaczenia jutro!— krzyknął, szarpiąc za drzwi i po raz kolejny budząc do życia dzwoneczek. 

_Do zobaczenia jutro_ — pomyślał Lance, wpatrując się we wciąż otwartą kasę.

— Szlag— zaklął, wpatrując się w pustą kasetkę — zapomniałem wziąć od niego pieniędzy. 

_I imienia_ — dodał już w myślach. 

+++

— Hunk, możesz mi podać sernik? Dzięki! — Lance skończył podgrzewać mleko i powoli wlewał je do kolejnej kawy. Gruba warstwa gęstego płynu idealnie rozłożyła się na tafli, powoli kształtując idealne flat white. Zbyt powoli, jak na ten młyn za ladą. 

— Thace, twoje zamówienie jest gotowe! Flat white i sernik! — Lance obrócił się, przyjmując talerzyk od Hunka, ustawił filiżankę na tacy razem z łyżeczką i talerzykiem i od razu zwrócił się do następnej osoby, kiedy Hunk przygotowywał kolejną kawę. 

— W czym mogę służyć? — zapytał, widząc przed sobą niskiego chłopaka z ogromnymi okularami. 

— Dla mnie duże latte kokosowe z brownie, a dla… Keith, co chciałeś zamówić? 

Lance skończył zapisywać zamówienie i podniósł wzrok na chłopaka, odwróconego właśnie w stronę rozmówcy. 

Zakrztusił się. 

Po drugiej stronie lady stał koleś od podwójnego espresso. 

Hunk odstawił kawę na drugim końcu lady, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do kolejnej osoby w kolejce. Spojrzał łagodnie na Lance’a, szturchając go pod blatem, ale Lance widział nieme pytanie w oczach współpracownika. Chyba trochę się zawiesił. 

_Keith.  
Facet od mulleta ma na imię Keith._

— Podwójne espresso poproszę. — odpowiedział. 

Lance zawahał się, wpatrując w klienta — To będzie pięciokrotna dawka kofeiny jednego dnia. O jedną za dużo. — powiedział. 

Keith zmarszczył brwi. — Czemu za dużo? — zapytał. 

— Zdrowa dawka kofeiny w ciągu jednego dnia wynosi 4 filiżanki dziennie. Powyżej tej ilości zaczynają się efekty uboczne. — Lance patrzył się bezmyślnie w chłopaka przed nim. 

_Keith. Masz na imię Keith._

Chłopak zawahał się — Więc jedno espresso będzie w porządku? 

— Tak, jasne. — Lance ocknął się. — To znaczy, o Boże, nie miałem na myśli że Ci go nie sprzedam, jeśli chcesz, to oczywiście podwójne espresso też będzie w porządku — Lance zaczął panikować — Dlaczego na Boga to zawsze musi być espresso? 

— Nie toleruję laktozy. — Keith lekko zmarszczył brwi— Więc większość kaw odpada przez mleko. 

Lance patrzył na chłopaka z kamienną miną — Ale wiesz że mamy też mleko bezlaktozowe, sojowe i migdałowe, prawda? — zapytał. 

Chłopak obok Keitha zaczął się śmiać — Przychodzisz tutaj codziennie i nadal nie przeczytałeś menu? — dzieciak spojrzał na Keitha — Chcesz mi powiedzieć że ty tak każdego ranka topisz się w błękicie tych o-huuyYYYYHHHHH — Keith złapał chłopaka za twarz, twardo patrząc w menu. Dzieciak zaczął się szarpać. 

— Uuuum… Cappucino brzmi jak coś znajomego? — zapytał, wciąż przyciskając chłopakowi rękę do ust. 

— Do tego najlepsze będzie mleko sojowe — Lance podejrzliwie patrzył na czerwony kolor na twarzy dzieciaka. — Słuchaj, jesteś pewny że powinieneś go tak— 

Dzieciak wyrwał się, kopiąc Keitha w piszczel. Keith jęknął, znikając pod kontuarem, a Hunk cicho chrząknął, zwracając uwagę Lance’a na kolejkę tuż za dziwną parą. Lance chwycił za kubek. 

— Okej, czyli jedno duże latte kokosowe, brownie i cappucino na mleku sojowym, to będzie 32,50, przyniosę Wam do stolika. — Lance nabił zamówienie na kasę i przygotował paragon. 

Chłopak w okularach podał mu banknot i mrugnął, wskazując na wolny stolik pod oknem. Lance skinął, już odbierając zamówienie od kolejnego klienta. 

+++  
— To on? — Hunk szturchnął go, nakładając szarlotkę. 

— Hmm? — Lance sięgnął po kolejny kubek. 

— Chłopak który codziennie kupuje podwójne espresso i jest “gorący jak diabli”, nie udawaj że nie wiesz o czym mówię. — Hunk uśmiechnął się pod nosem. 

— Umm, tak, to — Hunk, przestań się na niego gapić! — Lance trącił go pod ladą. 

— Zamierzasz wziąć od niego numer? — zapytał Hunk.

— Zamierzam dać mu swój. — powiedział Lance, sięgając pod ladę po marker. 

+++

— Faktycznie wygląda nieźle — Matt oparł się brodą o dłoń— oczywiście wedle standardów klasycznych upodobań współczesnego społeczeństwa.— Spojrzał badawczo na Keitha— Zamierzasz wziąć od niego numer?

— Po miesiącu czekania aż sam napisze mi go na kubku? — Keith namiętnie grzebał w torbie — Zamierzam dać mu swój.— powiedział, wyciągając małą kopertę. 

+++

Lance postawił łagodnie tacę na stole, odkładając kubek i filiżankę na blat. Talerzyk z brownie lekko poparzył mu palce, kiedy drżącą ręką odstawiał je na stolik. Plan był perfekcyjny. 

Serwetka pod filiżanką miała napisany numer, jego zmiana kończyła się za pół godziny, kawiarnia powoli pustoszała, a wszystko co musi teraz zrobić, to wstawić naczynia i czekać. Jeśli serwetka zniknie, ma szansę. Zostanie na stoliku, bez szans. To na pewno lepszy plan niż pisać numer na kubku, który zostanie wyrzucony w przeciągu 10 sekund od zaparzenia kawy. 

— Um, przepraszam?— Keith wyciągnął dłoń z małą kopertą — Zapomniałem zapłacić dziś rano. Niedobory kofeiny we krwi. — Keith spuścił wzrok— Naprawdę mi przykro. 

Lance zmarszczył brwi, przyjmując kopertę — Właściwie to był mój błąd, ale… Dzięki. — Lance uśmiechnął się, przytulając lekko tacę — Trochę zamarłem widząc tą uroczą fryzurę dziś rano. 

Keith jęknął, nerwowo przygładzając włosy. Lance mógłby przysiąc, że widział lekki rumieniec na szczęce chłopaka. 

Chłopak obok prychnął w stronę swojego kubka — Oh, szkoda że nie widziałeś jaki uroczy był dziś rano, kiedy próbował się wytłumaczyć z półgodzinnego spóźnienia. Allura była gotowa rzucać w niego sztangami, kiedy zamiast tłumaczyć się czemu jest po czasie śmiał się jak idiota do kubka po kawi...— KEITH do cholery, panuj nad agresją, co? —Chłopak stęknął, sięgając do (najwyraźniej) obolałej kostki. 

Keith był już jaskrawoczerwony. 

— Sztangami? — zapytał Lance. 

— Pracujemy w siłowni naprzeciwko.— Keith odchrząknął — Obaj bierzemy głównie poranne zmiany. Allura to nasza kierowniczka. 

Lance rozjaśnił się — Pracujecie w Altei, tak? 

— Tak — Keith wyglądał na zaskoczonego. — Ćwiczyłeś u nas? 

— Um? Nie, nie. Nie jestem typem pakera. — Lance lekko machnął dłonią — Mój współlokator często do was wpada. Podobno macie dobrego trenera. 

Keith uśmiechnął się — Tak, Allura jest bezbłędna. 

— I bezlitosna. — dodał chłopak po drugiej stronie stolika. 

Lance skinął głową i wycofał się, starając nie uśmiechać zbyt szeroko. To jest ten dzień.  
Wsunął kopertę pod kontuar, żeby przyjąć zamówienie od kolejnego klienta. 

+++

— Keith, uważaj! — Matt złapał filiżankę zanim reszta płynu wylała się na chłopaka — Geez, czy ty zawsze musisz zachowywać się jak dziecko kiedy myślisz o tym kolesiu? 

Keith zaklął, przykładając serwetkę do poplamionych spodni — Nie zachowuję się jak dziecko i… po prostu nie jestem przyzwyczajony do używania filiżanek. 

Matt jęknęł, patrząc jak Keith wkłada mokrą serwetkę do kieszeni kurtki — Nie możesz tego po prostu wyrzucić? 

Keith patrzył na swoje spodnie bez zrozumienia. Na materiale odbiły się kolorowe wzorki, które właściwie pod pewnym kątem przypominały… — Fuck. — Keith wyrwał mokrą serwetkę z kieszeni. Rozmazane cyfry były praktycznie nie do odczytania. 

+++

Lance siedział, zawinięty w koc na kanapie i patrzył, jak za oknem zapada zmierzch. Z każdą godziną nadzieja na to, że Keith napisze, malała jak zachodzące słońce. Co prawda nie znalazł serwetki, kiedy sprzątał stolik, ale po stronie Keitha znalazł kilka plam po kawie. Prawdopodobnie chłopak nawet nie zauważył numeru, jeśli użył serwetki do usunięcia części płynu. 

Był taki... szczęśliwy, wychodząc z pracy. Hunk śmiał się, że powinien znaleźć coś ciężkiego i koniecznie się do tego przywiązać, bo jak tak dalej pójdzie Lance znajdzie się pod sufitem — i w pewnym sensie to była prawda, faktycznie czuł się jakby latanie kilka centymetrów nad ziemią było tylko kwestią chęci. Wszystko było takie jasne kiedy wybiegał z pracy, patrząc w telefon. 

W przeciwieństwie do tego stanu, w którym znajdował się teraz.

Cóż, w pewnym sensie to oczywiste, że nie powinien oczekiwać telefonu skoro wiedział że chusteczka została zniszczona. Keith musiał nawet nie zauważyć że cokolwiek było tam napisane (w końcu nie podszedł do Lance'a, prawda? Jeśli tylko chciałby zadzwonić, mógłby wziąć kopię numeru?). A może wcale _nie chciał_ zadzwonić, skoro nie poprosił o kopię?

Lance zaklął, wpatrując się w sufit. 

Trzeba było napisać ten numer bezpośrednio na filiżance. 

+++

— Usługi pogrzebowe Zarkon i spółka, w czym możemy pomóc? — Keith zawahał się. Z jednej strony mogłaby mu się przydać jakaś urna, na wszelki wypadek gdyby miał się jutro spalić ze wstydu zamawiając poranną kawę, ale na razie…

— Bardzo przepraszam, wybrałem zły numer. Życzę dobrego wieczoru. — Keith odłożył telefon, wzdychając ciężko. Shiro wychylił się z kuchni. 

— Wciąż nic?— zapytał. 

— Tym razem trafiłem na usługi pogrzebowe. — odpowiedział Keith. 

Shiro zachichotał, rozwiązując fartuch. — Dlaczego po prostu jutro go nie zapytasz? 

Keith zgarbił się nad stołem — Właściwie on też mógł zadzwonić, przecież dostał numer w kopercie. Po prostu… prawdopodobnie nie jest zainteresowany. 

— Albo dzwonił w momencie, kiedy ty próbowałeś flirtować z zakładem pogrzebowym albo wróżką. — Shiro poklepał go po ramieniu. — Jutro będzie lepiej. Obiecuję. 

+++

Lance wzdrygnął się, dotykając zimnych drzwi kawiarni. Noc nie minęła mu dobrze, najpierw przez problemy z zaśnięciem, a potem koszmary w których Keith wyrzucał serwetkę z numerem. Klucze ciężko zachrzęściły w drzwiach, alarm piknął, przypominając o wprowadzeniu kodu autoryzacyjnego. 

Lance z wdzięcznością wszedł do ciepłego, pachnącego kawą i cukrem pomieszczenia i od razu włączał małe lampki na stolikach, budząc kawiarnię do życia. 

Chyba sam będzie potrzebował dziś kofeiny. 

Włączył światła nad barem, założył fartuch, kontrolując godzinę (ziewnął, patrząc na 4:50 na zegarze) i obrócił tabliczkę na drzwiach, wiedząc że i tak nikt nie ma szans, żeby ktokolwiek zamawiał kawę o tak diabelskiej godzinie. No, może z wyjątkiem Keitha. 

_Keith._

Lance poczuł się źle. 

Dezynfekował ręce wyjątkowo długo, marząc, że być może Keith dzisiaj nie przyjdzie. Nie chciał go widzieć. 

Cóż, wydawało mu się, że nie chciał. 

Lance podszedł do kontuaru, patrząc na cichy, ciemny świat na zewnątrz. Westchnął, łapiąc za ciepłą, miękką ściereczkę i sięgnął pod kontuar, chwytając kubek... I coś jeszcze. Lance zmarszczył brwi, mocniej zaciskając palce na matowym znalezisku. Biel koperty błysnęła pod kontuarem, kiedy Lance wyciągnął rękę spod blatu. Koperta od Keitha. 

Lance zdążył tylko obrócić ją w dłoniach, kiedy dzwonek nad drzwiami zabrzęczał, witając nowego klienta. 

_Keith._

+++

Keith otworzył drzwi, czując ciepłe powietrze otulające go jak kołdra. Codziennie rano przychodził do kawiarni jak trup, z ledwo otwartymi oczami, pragnąc kofeiny jak powietrza.

Cóż, tak było, dopóki nie zdał sobie sprawy, że barista po drugiej stronie lady to cholerny anioł, który nie dość, że zapewniał mu wskrzeszenie każdego ranka, to jeszcze jako jedyna istota we wszechświecie miała moc dobudzenia go przed godziną dziewiątą. Problem polagał na tym, że Keith nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie nic poza “podwójne espresso” i ewentualnie “dziękuję”. Do tego stopnia brakowało mu mocy słownej, że nawet “do widzenia” “cześć” albo “hej” było zbyt skomplikowane i pod koniec wizyty ograniczał się już tylko do kiwnięcia głową. 

Do wczoraj. 

Wczoraj wszystko się zmieniło, Lance dał mu swój numer i nie ważne ile razy miałby próbować się do niego dodzwonić, nawet zahaczając o zakład pogrzebowy, Keith zamierzał w końcu zakończyć ten cały głupi impas. Skoro Lance też wyszedł z inicjatywą... Nie może być tak źle. 

— Słuchaj, ja… Znalazłem twój numer wczoraj. — Keith dopiero teraz zauważył zamkniętą kopertę w dłoniach Lance’a. 

— Tak? — Lance otworzył kopertę nożykiem, wysypując monety na dłoń. Uśmiechnął się smutno, delikatnie rozkładając monety dłonią. Koperta leżała tuż obok, z jego numerem w środku. Keith odetchnął. 

— Ja… — zaczął — Więc... wróżka. No, potem jeszcze zakład pogrzebowy i... —Keith zaciął się.

Lance zmarszczył brwi, w końcu podnosząc wzrok na Keitha — Co? 

— To znaczy, większość kombinacji po prostu nie pasowała, bo w sumie, uh, brakowało 4 cyfr, to tyle kombinacji co w pinie bankowym, po prostu nie było szans żebym… — Keith natychmiast kontynuował. —No i najpierw była wróżka, potem znowu długo nic, ale zrozum, ten zakład pogrzebowy był tak dobijający, to był chyba 30 numer który wbiłem i Shiro powiedział…

— Keith. — Lance pochylił się na blacie — O czym ty mówisz — zapytał. 

Keith odetchnął — Serwetka... zniszczyła się, kiedy wycierałem kawę ze spodni. Nie dałem rady odczytać 4 cyfr. 

— I zamiast podejść i zapytać o kopię wybierałeś losowe kombinacje? — Lance patrzył na Keitha z niedowierzaniem, ale łagodny uśmiech rozjaśnił mu twarz. 

— Miałem nadzieję że znajdziesz mój numer zanim się dodzwonię. Tak szczerze. — Keith poczuł ciepło, widząc jak blisko niego jest Lance. Wystarczyłby głębszy oddech, żeby poczuł zapach jego szamponu, wystarczyłby krok, żeby jego usta…

— Twój numer? — Lance cofnął się.

— W kopercie. — Keith zamrugał. _Geez. Nie ma szans, żeby…_

Lance odsunął drobne, łagodnie rozwierając kopertę. Karteczka z numerem wysunęła się tuż obok drobnych. 

— Zapomniałem uzupełnić wczoraj kasę. — powiedział Lance, wpatrując się w karteczkę. 

Keith pochylił się na blacie, patrząc na drobniaki — Więc…  
Lance podniósł wzrok. Zapach kawy unosił się w ciepłym pomieszczeniu, przyćmione światło lampek walczyło z różowym blaskiem świtu za oknem. Delikatna łuna mieniła się na ciemnych włosach Keitha, tak jakby chciała rozjaśnić go aureolą poranka. 

Lance chwycił za kubek i włączył ekspres. Keith, zaskoczony, podniósł głowę. 

— Kończę zmianę dzisiaj przed 13. Normalnie biorę też kilka godzin dodatkowo, ale wczoraj… nie zapisałem się na dodatkową zmianę. — Lance łagodnie obracał kubek, kiedy ekspres wylewał z siebie czarny płyn. — Więc jeśli miałbyś ochotę, to… 

— Kino jest tuż za rogiem. — Keith uciekł wzrokiem. — Chyba że masz ochotę na kawę. 

Lance uśmiechnął się, wracając do lady z gorącym kubkiem i znów lekko pochylił na kontuarze — Myślę że mam dość kofeiny na jakiś czas. 

Keith przyjął kubek, po raz pierwszy dotykając dłoni Lance’a. 

Cisza drżała między nimi, kiedy żadne nie cofnęło ręki, a ciche miasto budziło się wraz ze słońcem.  
Keith uniósł wzrok, zimny blat kontuaru chłodził mu rękę, kiedy kawa i ciepło palców Lance’a ogrzewało mu dłoń. Lance przymknął oczy, a Keith po raz pierwszy poczuł ciepły zapach cynamonu pośród zapachu kawy i mleka. 

Czuł, że on też nie będzie już dzisiaj potrzebował więcej kofeiny. 


End file.
